Saturday (Two More Weeks)
by Acadjonne d'la Baie
Summary: The radio's guitar riffs and singing woke Matt that morning, and he couldn't be bothered to turn it off. Too bad he wasn't paying attention to the lyrics, or he'd have said something to Mello.


_I'm good to go_  
 _And I'm going nowhere fast_  
 _It could be worse_  
 _It could be taking you there with me_

The lyrics screamed at Matt through the radio, accompanied by a healthy riff of guitar and some drums, but he was too lazy in that moment to raise his arm to turn the alarm off. He'd been up much later than considered healthy, despite Mello's warnings and nagging, and he'd almost regret it if he hadn't made so much progress in his game the previous night.

Speaking of Mello, the blonde walked through the door into their shared bedroom, already fully dressed in his customary leather, gloves and all. Matt tried to pretend he was still asleep so he wouldn't have to get up, but Mello seemed to see right through this, ripping the covers right off the bed. Matt groaned.

Mello, for his part, was used to Matt's antics. "Get up, lazy ass. It's almost one." He said, and threw Matt his goggles, barely missing hitting him in the head. Matt chose to do as asked, since he knew what Mello could do to him if he pushed his luck too much.

By the time he finally reached over to turn off the radio, the first song had long since ended, and another was almost over. He also noticed that it was indeed almost one pm, as Mello had said. Once the radio had been shut up, Matt began searching for decent clothes, Mello leaving the room to give him some privacy.

"Hurry the fuck up, Matty, we've got places to be, things to do."

From the tone, Matt knew Mello must have run out of chocolate that morning, but luckily they'd been planning a supply run for today anyway. It was January 12th today, two weeks on the dot to the day that Mello wanted to try and kidnap Kyomi Takada, Kira's spokesperson. There were some things they still needed for the whole scheme, though they did already have some things ready. Mello had found a company that rented shipping trucks, and they were going to drop off the paperwork today, as well as picking up some smokescreens for Matt to use as a distraction and bullets for Mello's gun, just in case. There was still a little bit of planning left to do for the kidnapping as well, just the last few details, but other than that they were just about ready. They would also run through the plan a few more times, just to be sure they knew what they were doing. As long as they stuck to the plan, they were sure to be alright.

* * *

 _Pete and I attacked the laws of Astoria_  
 _with promise and precision and mess of youthful innocence_  
 _And I read about the afterlife_  
 _But I never really lived more than an hour (more than an hour)_

On the morning of January 26th, with the radio once again screaming at Matt to wake up, he silently wished Mello would have allowed him to sleep in more. At least this time he'd gone to bed at a decent hour, though that was mostly due to Mello himself.

Said blonde was currently gazing down at Matt, who had his head resting on Mello's chest. There was a gentle look in his eyes that wasn't there nearly often enough in Matt's opinion, and he took it upon himself to lean up and peck Mello's lips. Mello replied in kind, and they kissed two, three times, before Mello finally pulled away.

"We should probably get up, you know. Today's quite an important day, after all."

"I'm not moving," Matt said, shifting to hold more firmly onto Mello's slender waist, "you're comfy."

Mello chuckled, but didn't protest, cuddling Matt as physically close to him as he could.

"You're a dork." He chuckled. Matt buried his face deeper into Mello's chest.

"Maybe, Mels, but I'm your dork."

They stayed like that until the turn of the next hour before getting up and beginning to prepare for the day ahead. Mello rummaged through the kitchen trying to find the chocolate chips and the pancake mix while Matt boiled some water and prepared two mugs; hot chocolate for Mello and coffee for himself. After they had eaten and finished their drinks, Mello went into the bathroom to get washed and dressed, calling Matt in to help him with his jacket. (And really, why did he choose something with so many goddamned zippers, anyway?) After that, it was Matt's turn, and before long they were leaving the safety and comfort of their apartment to initiate their plan.

Everything went as smoothly as one could hope at first. Mello managed to get behind Takada's cars without attracting too much attention from her guards, and Matt wasn't too far behind in his car, cigarette burning between his lips and the radio on so low he had to strain to hear it. They pulled into the NHN studio, and Matt drove in, setting off a smokescreen before speeding away. Mello got Takada onto his bike, of that he was sure, though he was a bit preoccupied by the tail he'd gotten a few blocks back.

Matt floored the gas pedal, trying to lose his following, but it was too late, and he skidded to a stop within a row of vehicles that threatened to block him in. He needed to think fast, and think fast he did.

"Hey come on, give me a break! Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?" Even at the face of those guns, Matt was still being sarcastic. He was standing outside his car now, hands up, though his mind raced from all the guns being pointed directly at him in the moment.

"You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't shoo-" Bullets ripped through Matt, staining his shirt and vest. There was blood running down his face, sickly wet and warm, though he didn't feel any of his wounds. His legs gave out within moments, and he fell onto his back, his head clacking against the cement as his senses became to fade away.

Matt had read somewhere once that the sense of hearing was the last to go when you died, and faced with his own mortality, darkness clouding his vision and threatening the take hold of him, he wanted to laugh. Would have laughed, if he'd been able to, because he could almost swear the radio was louder now than it had been before.

 _Two more weeks_  
 _My foot is in the door_  
 _Me and Pete_  
 _In the wake of Saturday_  
 _Saturday_  
 _When these open doors were open-ended_  
 _Saturday_  
 _When these open doors were open-ended_  
 _Saturday_  
 _Saturday_


End file.
